


A Stony Honeymoon

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Stony One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony bring new meaning to 'bedrock'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stony Honeymoon

"Come on Steve, I told you, I can handle it! I can tell you’re holding back no matter how much you deny it."  
Steve smiled and turned to plant a kiss on Tony’s lips, “And I told you no.”  
Steve rolled out of bed to get dressed for the day while Tony stayed behind and grumbled, “You know I died and came back, I survived being held captive for months while there was a piece of shrapnel heading for my heart, I beat the fucking Mandarin!”  
Steve turned away from the dresser and gave his husband a look.  
"Okay most of the Mandarin thing was Pepper," Tony conceded with a scowl, "but I helped!"  
Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to his open drawer to finish picking out his clothes. Tony, sensing that he was being annoying, got out of bed, walked over to Steve, and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"You know, you’re supposed to feel good too," Tony said placing a kiss on Steve’s left shoulder blade, "And we are on honeymoon, I can’t be the only one having all the fun!"  
Steve turned to face Tony whose smile faded a bit when he saw the slight haunted look in Steve’s eyes.  
"And how much fun would it be if I seriously injured you Tony?"  
"What like you've hurt someone before?" Tony cracked.  
Steve shifted his eyes.  
"Holy shit, really?" Tony laughed, "Who-? Wait, sorry none of my business!"  
Tony made Steve look back him, “How about I tell you when I need to stop?”  
"Mr. Oh-I’m-A-Playboy-Hero-Billionaire-And-I-Don’t-Need-Your-Help? You never feel the need to stop anything. Remember London? I could have lost you!"  
"Don’t start with that again!" Tony could tell Steve was trying to change the subject and he was having none of that, "Come on Blondie, for me?"  
Steve could tell Tony wasn't going to let this go. He sighed, “Fine, but you tell me the moment you feel more pain than necessary.”  
"Yeah, okay," Tony scoffed, already heading back toward the bed.  
"I mean it, Stark!" Steve said with a half-smile climbing in with him.  
"Since when do you not mean anything, Captain Killjoy?" Tony smirked while Steve situated himself on top of him, "and you forgot I’m also a genius and philanthropist."  
——————————————————————————————————————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So-so let me get this straight!" Natasha said in between laughs, "Not-not only did you put Tony in the hospital. But-but-oh fuck."  
"But you also have to buy another bed?" Clint finished as Natasha was over taken by another fit of laughter.  
"We do?" Tony asked, "What the hell did you do?"  
"Yes," Steve whispered, "I kinda collapsed the legs and broke the frame."  
"Oh is that all?" Tony scoffed, "the hotel people won’t be that upset then.  
"I might have also..." Steve’s voice was almost inaudible, "..cracked the wall."  
That sent Clint and Natasha into another fit.  
Steve was starting to wish he had never called them. He should have known that all they would do was make fun. At least Bruce was- wait where is Bruce?  
Natasha saw Steve looking around, “Bruce, uh, he needed some air.” There was a sudden roar of laughter outside the room’s door followed by a loud "Motherfucker”  
Steve turned beet red. Was Bruce out there telling Fury too? Is nothing sacred?  
"You know what, fuck all of you," Steve muttered.  
"Such language, Blondie!" Tony smiled up at his mortified husband.  
"Shut up, Tony I told you to tell me when to stop!" Steve shouted.  
"Hey, Natasha I think I hear Bruce calling us," Clint said. Natasha taking the hint hustled out with him closing the door behind her.  
"And I told you I could handle it," Tony said calmly, "And it’s not like you seriously injured me.  
"Tony, I broke your pelvis and gave you a heart attack."  
"You cracked my pelvis and gave me a mild heart attack," Tony corrected, "I think the bed is worse off than me!"  
Steve gave him a look.  
"Oh calm down, I’ll be up and we’ll be going at it again in no time," Tony soothed.  
"Maybe take it down a bit though," he said after a beat, "I don’t think the walls at home will be able to take it.  
Steve laughed and kissed Tony, “Shut up, Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stony fic! Tell me what you think and you can find me on Tumblr at: steve-it-hurts-a-little-rogers


End file.
